


Got These Fresh Eyes, Never Seen You Before Like This

by captain_starcat



Series: Never Known the Like of This [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: First Meetings, Illya is a little shook, Inspired by Music, M/M, Napoleon's personal brand of magic, Pre-Slash, not a song fic but, you dress up just a little and I'm like ohhhhh— (damn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_starcat/pseuds/captain_starcat
Summary: Look, it's not Illya's fault, really, for not noticing at first.(The next time Illya meets Napoleon Solo, he realizes his mistake.)





	Got These Fresh Eyes, Never Seen You Before Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Title and major fic inspiration from the song Fresh Eyes by Andy Grammer, because it came up on shuffle at work after I woke up chasing the remnants of a nonsensical dream with an UNCLE cameo, and when I got home, I discovered this had been writing itself in my head all day. What you gonna do. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Look, it's not Illya's fault, really, for not noticing. The first time he meets Agent Solo, he's just another element of another mission precis. Solo is a rendezvous outside Brazzaville, a stressed and dirty man in an unfortunate safari suit, who, despite almost two weeks of bushwhacking, has energy to trade a bright grin, a few quips, and a little flirtation along with the capsule containing vital THRUSH intel.

But after hearing so much about the infamous Agent Solo throughout UNCLE hallways around the world, Illya is almost… disappointed. Solo's legend looms larger than life, and while the agent from the rendezvous was obviously tough and brave and charming, there was nothing exactly _legendary_ about the man he'd met in the jungle. Illya doesn't hold this against him. The stories people tell about Illya himself can reach truly _astounding_ levels of exaggeration (almost entirely without Illya's input). So, he understands.

The next time Illya meets Napoleon Solo, he realizes his mistake.

This time, Illya is undercover as waitstaff at the embassy in Paris, circulating the ambassador's soiree, passing out tidbits of food and picking up tidbits of international gossip. His mission is to also, should the need arise, provide backup for Agent Solo. Solo's supposed to be there as a party guest, possibly even _as himself_ , to... do something. Make contact with some brilliant scientist on the guest list, probably, and no doubt convince them to join UNCLE.

Illya doesn't quite remember right now, which is a problem. He doesn't remember anymore, because Agent Napoleon Solo has just waltzed in fashionably late, wearing a tuxedo like he's been born to it, absolutely megawatt smile and not a hair out of place. He greets the ambassador like an old friend, a kiss on her cheek, pulling her into a dance as she laughs, and they take a twirl around the dance floor. He releases her back to the party after a minute or two, and whirls off to jovially greet several other dignitaries, and introduce himself to several more. Illya finds he can't quite take his eyes off the man. He notices he's not the only one, either. Solo's charm is a force of nature, bending reality around himself, and Illya watches in both professional fascination, and thoroughly unprofessional _—_ well. Agent Solo cleans up _extremely_ favorably. Illya's practically thrown off his game, and that _never_ happens.

Illya uses the excuse of running out of shrimp pastries to take a moment near the kitchens to collect himself. _Bozhe moi._ If this is the real Napoleon Solo, Illya understands the legends now. He thought himself well above falling for Solo's trademark appeal, but apparently tonight is an evening for surprises. All that's left is for Solo to never find out the effect he has on Illya. Simple enough.

But later: after a THRUSH agent peels off his face and threatens the party with a bomb; after an exhilarating chase across rooftops and through alleys; after fighting back-to-back with Solo, outnumbered by THRUSH goons, feeling somehow like he's known this man his entire life; and after making it back alive, sharing a laugh at their fortune _—_

Much, much later, after Waverly requests his transfer and Illya packs up his entire life and moves to America; after Waverly calls him in with Solo and informs them they'll be working together for the foreseeable future _—_ after Solo offers a firm handshake and compliments Illya on his fighting; after they get back to their newly-shared office, where Solo sits down with a smile, loosens his tie, and tells Illya to call him Napoleon _—_

_Okay_ , Illya thinks, resigned and inevitable, _maybe not so simple._

**Author's Note:**

> [PS: Napoleon, meanwhile, upon first meeting Illya, is highly impressed; additional encounters do not diminish this reaction, but do foster increasing hearteyes]


End file.
